warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfheart's Moon
Synopsis Wolfheart is a misunderstood, ridiculed cat. She was born in the heat of battle with a fearsome wolf, and only requests the acceptance of her clan. But how can she be accepted when she looks so much like the wolf that attacked Thunderclan? Chapter 1 The battle raged around Thunderclans camp as a wolf rampaged around, starved from hunger and willing to do anything. Battle cries rung in the air and blood stained the Leafbare grass. But in the heat of battle, a single, surviving kit was born to a dying Queen. "There's to much blood!" yowled a pale white tom. "Get more cobwebs!" he yowled to a younger, ginger she-cat. "I'm trying to Flyingwind." she said in a hushed tone as she stared, wide-eyed at the screaming, dying Queen. The Queen had already given birth to two other kits, both toms, but both dead. Flyingwind could see this to be an omen. Suddenly he heard an earsplitting howl peirce the air, the wolf was about to flee. But before he did, the Queen shuddered and gave a cry almost as loud as the wolfs. As the wolf fled, the Queen died, and Flyingwind was rushed now more than ever. The kit wouldn't be born, as if it refused. But Flyingwind wouldn't let this Queens legacy die. So he pressed his paws down on the Queens belly, and the kit slithered out. Instantly the ginger she-cat named Flamepaw, rushed forward and nipped the sac. Then she licked the kits fur the wrong way to warm it up, and to get it breathing. Flyingwind looked down sadly at the dead Queen, and silently promised to keep her daughter safe. But his promises were interupted when her mate, Stormclaw, jolted in and looked franticly for his mate. Stormclaw was wounded badly, blood stained scarlet on his light gray pelt. His right eye was slashed closed permantly, and several claw marks covered his sides. But he didn't let it bother him as he looked down at his dead mate and kits. Then he yowled in pain both physicly and emotionly. Flyingwind carefully laid his white tail over the greiving fathers shoulders and sighed. "Stormclaw..." he started softly. "You still have to name your daughter." At this his head snapped up and he looked down at his daughter, crying for milk but getting none. Then he spat "That thing has nothing to do with me, and never will. It is that wolfs daughter. Can you not see the resemblence of them? It's cursed and i hate it for what it's done!" At that he spun away and squeezed through the nursery entrance. Then he lay on the bloodied grass and died with tears in his eyes. As Flamepaw watched him go to Starclan, Flyingwind looked down hopelessly at the small mewling kit. Then he said softly "What your father said is true, you bear great resemblence to the wolf. But that doesn't mean you can't undo his wrongings. I shall name you Wolfkit... in honor of the great spirit you carry..." With that, Flyingwind closed his eyes, and hoped the omen he had sensed would not come true. Chapter 2 Six moons dragged by and Wolfkit became stronger and stronger each day. The clan always glared at her, and the cats who fought the wolf sometimes called her names. But she didn't know why, and none of the clan would tell her. They always said "You know what you did." or "Don't talk to me scum!" The only friend she had made during these hard six moons was the medicine cat apprentice, Flamewing. They sometimes talked and the clan would sneer at Flamewing because of it. But she wouldn't let them get to her. "Can't catch me!" Wolfkit squealed as she ran away from Flamewing who was hot on her tail. Wolfkits tail billowed out behind her in a fluffy, blue, plume. Flamewing laughed as she chased the big kit, but was soon out of breath. She laughed again as she collapsed on the grass, panting, while Wolfkit turned and ran over to her. "How.. do you have that much... energy?" Flamewing panted as she looked at Wolfkits bright, ice blue eyes. Wolfkit puffed out her chest and said "I don't know, but i sure made a fool out of you Flamewing." They both laughed together, the clan staring at them. Wolfkit could feel the icy stares of her clanmates all around her, as they burned into her pelt. But the look on Flamewings face made them all go away. All except for one cats stare, who's oddly enough didn't seem hostile like the others. Wolfkit turned her head to the medicine den where Flyingwind was looking at her. Wolfkit tilted her head slightly at him. He returned her confused look with a flick of his tail. Then he turned and went into the den. "What are you looking at Wolfkit?" Wolfkit's focus shifted to Flamewing who was looking at her curiously. "Oh nothing." she said, shrugging off the stares as their leader, Burrstar, walked up High rock. He lifted his muzzle to the air and yowled for a clan meeting. Then he looked down at Wolfkit and beconed her forward with his tail. Wolkit's eyes widened in surprise as Burrstar called her forward. She quickly walked forward and came to sit down at the base of High rock. She looked up as Burrstar started "Wolfkit, your time has come to be an apprentice." Somewhere at the back of the crowd of cats, there was a surprised yelp. Burrstar ignored it and continued. "You shall be known as Wolfpaw, and your mentor will be..." Burrstars gaze traveled over the heads of all the cats, until they rested on one. "Duskfall." The raven black she-cat looked up in surprise, flashing her amber eyes in annoyance and not bothering to come meet Wolfpaw. "You are patient Duskfall, and i wish you two good luck in your training." he finished. But as he walked down High rock, he flashed Duskfall a worried glance. Wolfpaw jumped up and ran to greet her new mentor, her eyes briming with happiness. But as she approached Duskfall, she hissed "Go to the apprentices den, we'll start training tommorrow..." Her amber eyes glinted in warning. Wolfpaw inched back a bit, then she turned and high tailed it to the apprentices den. There she found a nest already made, and she was surprised. Usually no cat would do that for her. must've been Flamewing... she thought as she curled up and fell asleep. Chapter 3 Wolfpaw squinted her eyes as she woke up, the sunlight was shining through spots in the den. "Ugh... i guess i need to fix that." Wolfpaw quickly turned around to the voice, and found Badgerpaw looking at the lighted ceiling. His eyes flashing green with annoyance. Then Badgerpaw looked over at Wolfpaw and said "Hi, i'm Badgerpaw." Wolfpaw looked over at the apprentice curiously and said "I'm Wolfpaw." Badgerpaw stifled a laugh and mewed "That name suits you, you look like a wolf." Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and said "Have you ever seen a wolf?" Badgerpaw shook his head and replied "My mother told me stories of a wolf attacking the camp not to long ago." Wolfpaws eyes shone with surprise. A real wolf? Attacking Thunderclan? she thought with amazment. Her thoughts were interupted when Duskfall poked her head in the den. Duskfall looked at Wolfpaw with surprise "You're awake? Usually we about have to prick our apprentices with claws the first day." Wolfpaw let out a laugh "Yes i'm awake, but i guess i got lucky. The sunlight woke me up." she said gesturing to the pools of light. Duskfall still looked at her, then she said "Well come on, it's time to start training." she turned away, then looked over her shoulder and mewed "Oh, and sorry for being mean to you yesterday. I was in a bad mood." Then she turned away again as she headed outside. Category:Fanfiction Category:Wolfheart's Pages